Queen Taramis (Conan the Destroyer)
Taramis (Sarah Douglas), the evil Queen of Shadizar, appears in the 1984 fantasy film Conan the Destroyer. Taramis plans to resurrect Dagoth, the Dreaming God, of whom she herself is a follower. The ritual involves obtaining a jeweled horn and the sacrifice of her virginal 16 year-old niece Princess Jehnna (Olivia d'Abo). She bribes Conan (Arnold Schwarzenegger) to assist her young niece, Princess Jehnna in stealing the missing Horn of Dagoth. She does this by promising to resurrect Conan's dead lover Valeria, who was killed by the wizard Thulsa Doom. To ensure that Conan's mission is a success, she sends her chief guard Bombaata to go with them. However, she secretly tells Bombaata to kill Conan and his friends once they find the horn. During the journey Taramis secretly sends in several of her soldiers to sabotage them. After obtaining the horn, Conan learns of the prophecy inscribed on the temple walls that a great evil will be unleashed to the world if the horn is restored to the statue of Dogoth. During battle between the group and several of Dagoth worshipping soldiers led by their high priest, Bombaata stole the horn and broutht it back to Shadizar along with Jehnna. As the sacred ceremony began, Conan and his friends arrived back in the palace and killed Bombatta and several of the guards. Zula, a female warrior whom Conan befriended, interrupted the ritual by throwing her spear at Queen Taramis' grand vizier before he could sacrifice Princess Jehnna. Unfortunately, because of this improper sacrifice, Dagoth came to life, but as a bloodthirsty rampaging beast. Horrified to see her beloved god as a monster, Taramis is killed when Dagoth impaled her on the chest with his forehead horn. Following Queen Taramis' demise and Dagoth's death at the hands of Conan, the kingdom of Shadizar is taken over by the newly-crowned Queen Jehnna, with her own royal court comprised of Zula the new captain of the guards, Akiro the queen's advisor, and Malak the court jester. Trivia *Sarah Douglas earlier played one of the Kryptonian villains, Ursa in the 1984 film Superman II. *Sarah Douglas later appeared as Shandray , the main antagonist in the 1986 post-apocalyptic sci-fi film Solarbabies. *Sarah Douglas appeared as the sorcerer Lyranna in the 1991 fantasy adventure film "Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time". *Sarah Douglas appeared as Monica Shavetts in the 1992 comedy movie "Meatballs 4". Gallery cdest (229).jpg 1366383203_5_full.jpg screenshot_49854.jpg|Sex scene with Conan and Taramis that was deleted to get a PG rating. a-destr (13).jpg a-destr (6).jpg a-destr (19).jpg a-destr (29).jpg|"Conan must die..." a-destr (34).jpg|she has prepared a drugged wine for her niece to drink a-destr (31).jpg a-destr (30).jpg taramisdouglassanigifmed.gif Conan-The-Destroyer.avi_004778920.jpg cdest (103).jpg a-destr (54).jpg cdest (231).jpg|"kill her. She must be sacrificed" cdest (175).jpg screenshot_49855.jpg|Her pretty niece doesn't want to be sacrificed! a-destr (59).jpg|just before being killed by Dagoth cdest (196).jpg cdest (206).jpg cdest (207).jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 4.00.23 PM.png screenshot_49856.jpg|Unfortunately for Taramis, the blood on Dagoth's horn is HERS! conan-the-destroyer.jpg screenshot_49850.jpg|The Queen drives a hard bargain cdest (227).jpg screenshot_49851.jpg|Sarah Douglas in one of her fantastic costumes sarah_douglas_black_outfit_in_conan_the_destroyer_2.jpg cdest (148).jpg screenshot_49852.jpg|She knows how to slip a "mickey" screenshot_49853.jpg|You can't say the Queen isn't "horny". Category:1980s Category:Boss Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Tyrant Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Cape Category:Spiked Clothing Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Leather Category:Choker Necklace Category:Queen Category:Conspirator Category:Crown Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Barefoot Category:Horsewoman